Traditionally, electronic mail messages have been displayed utilizing electronic mail message applications. Such electronic mail message applications have allowed users to select an electronic mail message for viewing purposes. However, techniques generally employed by electronic mail message applications for displaying electronic mail messages have generally exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, display options for electronic mail messages determined to at least potentially pose a risk of unwanted activity have been limited.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.